


better [FANART]

by wingheads



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: alpha steve rogers is betrothed to omega tony stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	better [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fundamentalBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/gifts).



> these are the fanarts i did for [fundamentalBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/profile)'s incredible fic which can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488032?view_full_work=true). i wanna express my heartfelt thanks to them for writing such a spectacular emotional rollercoaster of a fic. they were such a great joy to work with!! and also i wanna thank the cap-im mods for such an amazing event!!

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
